


Beware the Ides of March

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar dies in this one, Caesar gets what he fucking deserves, Caesar's Legion, Gen, Maxie goes up to Caesar and calls him a bitch, also minor sequel bait, basically i wrote a fic today because i wanted to, why not show up in disguise so you can take them out from inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Maxie has been called to visit Caesar at The Fort despite openly hating what the Legion stands for. But when an unexpected turn of events hits, he's got to make a plan.





	Beware the Ides of March

“So... how do I look?” Maxie looked over at Arcade as he adjusted the armour plates of the Legion uniform to better fit over him. The doctor was carefully wrapping strips of leather around the other's scaled arm. He met Maxie's gaze with a sigh.

“Like a Legionary. I just hope this works.” A brief pause as Arcade fastened another armour plate and then carefully draped some red material over the wings, trying to make them look more like banners. “I still don't believe that Caesar wants to see you, even after the fact you'd basically killed half the Legion. He knows how you feel about his group. Why would he want to talk to you?” A worried look crossed Arcade's face. “Please, just... be careful.”

“You got it... fuck, you ain't my dad, Arcade. I'm surprised you even wanna help me do this. You've always told me that you wanna see that fucker with the dog head drop dead.”

“Vulpes Inculta? Yeah. Honestly all of the Legion can go away. I hate what they stand for.” Arcade handed Maxie his .44 Magnum, which had been wrapped up in several layers of cloth and put into a pouch strapped to his leg. “Don't do anything rash. I know you're going into the Fort, and there's going to be a lot of Caesar's men, but... try to be diplomatic. Reasoning with them might be the last thing you want to do but maybe this might be a chance for us to get a bead on a weakness.”

“And destroy 'em from the inside. I got just the means. Hey, while I'm gone, you reckon you can get Cass and Veronica to meet me back here? Tell 'em to bring weapons, meds, chems... 'cause I got a little idea. We'll meet just north of Cottonwood Cove. Got it?” Maxie flashed Arcade a smile before he turned around. “I'll be back before you know it.”

As Arcade made his way back, he nodded. Maxie headed onto the barge and was ready to be taken to the Fort.

~ ~ ~

The Fort. Caesar's main camp. And a place that made Maxie feel sick to his stomach. He passed by several cages that held slaves dressed in ragged clothes. One woman was trying to reach out to him and he paused just briefly to take her hand.

“Listen, you gotta stay strong,” he whispered to her, making sure that no Legionaries could hear, “'cause I may be able to get you outta here. Don't say anything yet. I gotta talk with Caesar but as long as I keep my disguise up... I might be able to get you outta here.” The woman nodded and let him go. Standing up, Maxie then headed further into the Fort, past several more tents until he saw what looked like the largest tent.

But outside, he caught sight of a familiar checkered suited man lashed to a post in a kneeling position. The hybrid's eyes widened. “Benny?!”

The man looked up. “I guess it's my time now, huh?” He did a double-take. “Hold on, are you the guy I put a bullet in the head of?”

“The very same.” Maxie smirked briefly. “But keep your voice down, okay? I'm guessing Caesar got to you first?”

“He knows about the Platinum Chip. But look... if I have to die to keep the Chip from getting into Caesar's hands, then so be it. I already told you what you needed to do to help create an independent New Vegas. Yes Man will help you. But... I think the only fitting way for me to die would be for you to return my bullet.”

“Didn't forget that part, huh?” Maxie knelt beside Benny for a moment, resting his more human hand on the man's shoulder. “I made a mistake about you initially. Maybe you're a little bit of a chickenshit but you don't deserve to die at the hands of the Legion. Or mine for that matter. I ain't gonna kill you. 'Cause I want you back in the Strip. Once all this shit in New Vegas is sorted out, I ain't staying. This place ain't been kind to me at all. That was probably why you tried to put me outta my misery.”

Benny shook his head. “Maybe. Maybe at first. But you're actually more human than most of these one hundred percent human types in this hellhole. The Ben-man made a mistake at first but he knows a good guy when he sees one.”

“Thanks, Benny. But... you ain't dying today. Depending on whatever the fuck Caesar wants to talk to me about, I may be able to get you outta here.” Maxie stood up then. “Just hang in there.” He carefully made his way to Caesar's tent, and after showing the Mark that he'd been given, he was allowed entry.

But when he entered, he didn't see Caesar anywhere. Another man came up to him. “You were here for Caesar?”

“He called for me, yeah. Dunno why.” Maxie removed his helmet and shook his head. “Guess something came up? 'Cause he was pretty adamant about it.”

“Unfortunately shortly after he sent the message to you, he fell into a coma and our doctors haven't been able to revive him. All we know is that it's a brain tumour that will kill him if it's not removed. As his most-trusted right-hand man, I was instructed to give you this information.”

“Lucius, right?” Maxie folded his arms then, eyeing the man with some suspicion. “So what the fuck would Caesar want with someone who really don't like him at all?”

Lucius nodded. “It seems a little strange, but Caesar believes you have the right connections to save his life. He believes you know a doctor who works with the Followers of the Apocalypse?”

He was talking about Arcade. Maxie forced himself to remain deadpan. “I may do. So what, you want me to bring him here and get Caesar fixed up? I ain't sure he's gonna agree to that. He don't like you guys as much either so I don't think he'll help you willingly.” He sighed then. “I'll at least try. But if he don't wanna come, then I'll do it myself.”

“You?” Lucius laughed then. “With those?” He pointed to the claws on Maxie's right hand.

“With proper surgical tools, dumbass. Now do you want your leader saved or not?” Lucius gave a nod. “Okay. On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“The guy in the checkered suit. You let him go with me and I'll bring back some form of medical help. If you don't, then I'll string you up by your balls and Caesar can fucking go to hell for all I care.”

Lucius growled but reluctantly agreed. “How long will you be?”

“Give it two days at most. If the doctor won't agree to it, then he'll have to teach me what he knows and I'm a fast learner.” Maxie put his helmet back on. “Just keep Caesar stable until either the doctor or myself looks at him properly. Now I gotta go. Time is of the essence here.” He went to leave the tent and freed Benny, much to Lucius' chagrin.

As he got back on the barge with the checkered suited man, he took off his helmet again. “Okay. I need you back at the New Vegas Strip. Tell Yes Man that he won't hafta worry about the Legion.” He met Benny's gaze. “I saved your ass, so now you fucking owe me.”

“Right.” Benny nodded as he spoke, still rather shocked at finding himself on his way back. “Have you figured out what to do with House yet?”

“Well he ain't going anywhere just yet. He's waiting on me to make the next move for his idea, but I don't like it one bit. You just worry about keeping the Platinum Chip away from him for now. We got time. We're gonna deal with him later. Right now it's just a case of taking out the biggest threat to the Mojave.” Benny asked Maxie what Mr House was waiting for. “Oh, he's waiting for me to get the Chip for him. Like fuck am I gonna do that. Just keep the Chip safe. You were willing to kill to keep it outta his hands the first time, so... just do that again.”

The suited man gave a nod and the two sat in relative silence until they got back to Cottonwood Cove. Once they disembarked, Benny said his goodbyes and made his way to the Strip.

~ ~ ~

“So, no trouble?” Arcade asked as he helped Maxie undress. Hands briefly traced over the exposed skiin before he continued to undo various buckles and straps. “What did Caesar want?”

“It weren't Caesar. It was his right hand man, Lucius.” Maxie closed his eyes when Arcade asked what he wanted. “Apparently Caesar's got some sorta brain tumour and he's in a coma. And somehow Lucius thought I was the guy with the connections. And I just said I knew a doctor, I didn't say you specifically.”

“Even if you had, I wouldn't help that man.” Arcade shook his head, setting aside the clothing he'd removed and handing Maxie a pair of leather pants. “I don't agree to what he does, and I'm not the sort to break the Hippocratic Oath. So I'm not going in there.”

The hybrid pulled his pants on and turned to the doctor. “I wouldn't want you to go anyway. They'd probably enslave you and force you to do it. I ain't gonna sell you out to those fuckers. But I do have an idea.” He grinned and went over to his bag, pulling out a double barrelled shotgun. “Shotgun surgery.”

Arcade's eyes widened. “You're going to... I mean, isn't that a bit unsporting?”

“Aw c'mon, they'd fight dirty too. Anyway, we got two days to come up with a plan. That's what I told Lucius.”

Just then, a tall blonde-haired woman walked into the room, nodding to Arcade before looking over at Maxie. “About time I caught up with you again. Besides, I heard a little of your plans.”

“Heh. Just in time, Evanna. I might need your expertise on this one. Okay, so... I ain't just dealing with Caesar here. We're also gonna free the slaves. And once the slaves are out, the Fort goes up in fucking flames. Think you can do that?”

Evanna was already looking through the various weapons that had been brought over, thinking over what she could do. She faced Maxie with a light grin. “Oh, I can do that, alright. Okay, what I'll do is rig up two sets of explosives. One set will be just small enough to blow off the locks to the slaves' cages. Then when we're all a safe enough distance away... the second set will be the big fucking BOOM that you want!”

“Alright. So, if you can get that done in two days, that'll be amazing. I'll need backup as well 'cause we should take extra weapons. Not just for us, but so that we can arm the slaves as they escape. Can you relay that to the others? We're gonna be ready for this. It's all gonna go to plan.”

“Right.” Evanna took what explosives and other items she needed and then left. Maxie began his own preparations. 

The next two days were going to be crucial.

~ ~ ~

Maxie, along with Arcade, Evanna, Veronica and Cass, had gathered at Cottonwood Cove. The doctor was the only one not wearing a Legion disguise.

“Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time.” Maxie addressed the group. “Arcade, you've got supplies ready for first aid on any injured people that make it back, right?” Arcade nodded and then his attention to Veronica. “You've got the medical bag and some bladed weapons, right?”

“Yeah.” Veronica gave a firm nod. “I'll go with you up to Caesar's tent, give you the medical supplies and then go back to arm the slaves, along with Cass, right?”

Cass looked up from checking her gun when she heard her name. “Right. I got the guns, so you give the knives, I'll give the guns and then we get outta trouble, right?”

Then Maxie's attention turned to Evanna. “Your part's the most important. So what do we do?”

“Right. Guys, listen up.” Evanna cleared her throat. “I'm gonna give each of you some of these small devices. The small ones go on the locks of any slave cages.” She held up the device as she spoke, handing a few to Cass and Veronica. Then she held up a larger device. “These ones will go in strategic locations around the Fort. Now I've got a load of old duffel bags here and that's because the devices are gonna go in them, with a few extra grenades.” While she spoke she was packing the duffel bags.

“Who's setting those off though?” Cass asked. “Mean, surely you've got that sorted, right?”

“Yup.” Evanna nodded firmly. “On Maxie's signal, which is... a shotgun blast, I'll set off the explosives on the locks. You and Veronica get the slaves out, make sure they're armed, and get them to the boats. Show no mercy to any Legionaries there. And once everyone we want to save is clear, I'll set off the big bombs.”

“Got it. So we'll set the little devices first, then sneak around and put down the bigger ones?”

“Right.”

“So what's with the shotgun blast as the signal...?”

Maxie looked between Arcade and the three women, holding up a double-barelled shotgun. “This... is where it's gonna get fun. I'm gonna go in the tent as if I'm gonna help Caesar. But I'm gonna blow his fucking brains out, and this gun is LOUD. So that's your call. Evanna, you've gotta be quick on the devices when the gun goes off.” Evanna nodded. “We ready?”

“I'll be waiting for you back here.” Arcade nodded. “Be careful, all of you. And I hope this works!”

~ ~ ~

Maxie, along with Veronica, Cass and Evanna, had made it back to the Fort. Now it was time to put the plan into action. Cass and Evanna had gone to place the smaller explosives on the locks of the cages, leaving a few weapons in easy reach of the slaves, but instructing them to wait until the locks were blown off so they could surprise and overwhelm the Legionaries.

Meanwhile, Veronica had gone up with Maxie to Caesar's tent. She handed him the bag of medical supplies before going to help Evanna and Cass. The hybrid showed the Mark to the tent guard and he was let inside.

“Lucius?” Maxie set down the bag and took his helmet off. “You here?”

Lucius looked up from the papers he was working on, nodding. “Well? What do you have for me?”

Maxie sighed. “Okay. The doctor I knew... he ain't gonna do anything for you. At all. Said he hate what you guys stood for.” As did he, but he kept that thought to himself. “But he did train me and I got a technique down that'll help me get that brain tumour out. I got this.”

“Very well. But if you try anything funny, we as the Legion will not hesitate to kill you.” Lucius led Maxie into the medical tent where Caesar was laying, making sure that the hybrid had the medical supplies. Maxie looked over the man briefly. He did look thin, weak and pale... but if he ever recovered then the Legion would continue their disgusting work.

“Okay, you can go.” Maxie gave Lucius a sharp look. “I can't work when there are other people in the room. Go back to your papers or whatever the fuck it was that you were doing. If you want me to save your leader, I gotta have nobody else here, no fucking distractions. Don't wanna make a wrong move.”

“Fine. But remember what I said.” Lucius said as he left. When the man was far enough away, Maxie carefully pulled out a few surgical tools and placed them on a nearby table, uncovering the shotgun he'd concealed in the bag. Gingerly removing it, he loaded two shells and tried to prime the weapon as quietly as he could.

Then he walked up to the comatose Caesar, shotgun in hand.

“Bitch.”

**_BANG._ **

~ ~ ~

The loud noise of the shotgun had all but decimated the near-deathly silence that had fallen over the camp. Evanna quickly reached for one of the detonators and pressed the button. Another series of small explosions erupted throughout the camp as the locks were blown off the cages. Legionaries were running to grab their weapons.

“GO!” Veronica called out. She and Cass began to usher the slaves from their cages, making sure that they grabbed a weapon each on their way out. “Just run for the boats and only fight if you have to!” As the slaves ran, the Legionaries were giving chase. Veronica lunged at the nearest Legionary and drove her power fist right into his gut, forcing him to double over and giving a group of women time to run.

“Hey, you keep going!” Evanna tossed a few weapons over to a couple more fleeing slaves. “Right! Veronica! Can you go find Maxie? Cass and I will be okay back here!”

Veronica nodded and headed for Caesar's tent, punching her way through angered Legionaries as she went.

The main tent at the Fort was now surrounded. Legionaries were rushing inside even as the tents became peppered with bullet holes.

Inside, Maxie had discarded the shotgun as it had jammed up, instead wielding two 10mm submachine guns. The Legionaries that tried to get to him were mown down as fast as they could enter, and then he kicked open the main tent flap, looking around quickly.

“Alright, you Legion fucks! Your shitty ass regime is fucking FINISHED!” Three more Legionaries were gunned down before the magazines were emptied. But before he could reload, he heard a shout.

“BEHIND YOU!” Veronica called out, having seen someone sneak up on Maxie from behind, “WATCH OUT!” But she was too late as Maxie was felled by a strong blow to the back of the head. She ran forward, only to be faced by Lucius.

“I won't allow him to live after this. He killed our glorious leader!” Lucius was aiming his gun at Veronica. “And if you don't back away, then you will die too!”

Veronica stood tall then. “You can't take away what pride I have. I serve with the Brotherhood of Steel. They would see you destroyed. Given what you stand for? They'd show no mercy to you.”

Lucius laughed and moved to aim the gun at Maxie's head. “I'll blow his brains out just like he blew Caesar's brains out.”

“He's already been shot in the head before and that didn't kill him. What makes you think you can do it?” Veronica looked Lucius dead in the eye. “He's worth at least fifty of you!” She ran forward and rammed her power fist in Lucius' gut. The man doubled over in pain and dropped his gun. Removing her power fist, Veronica moved to help Maxie up.

“Ugh... fuck...” Maxie looked up. “Hu-- V-Veronica?”

“It's me. Come on, we have to get out of here. Cass and Evanna have already got the slaves out. Now we need to go so that this place can be blown skyward!” Veronica gently lifted a hand so she could check his head, grimacing when she felt something wet on her skin. “Shit, you're bleeding!”

Maxie grunted. “Just grab a bandage and some gauze from my kit and wrap it up real quick. We ain't got time...” He felt a little light-headed. “I'll go to Arcade when we get back.”

“R-Right...” Veronica found where Maxie kept the kit, grabbing the items and quickly but firmly pressing the gauze to the bleeding spot, wrapping the bandage around it. She was about to get her power fist ready when she saw Evanna running up to them.

“Come on! There's only one boat left and we need to go before-- oh shit, is he okay?!”

“I'm fine!” Maxie rolled his eyes in agitation. “Just grab the submachine guns from over there and keep these Legion fucks off us! I don't think I feel right enough to stand. Veronica, you gotta help me get to the boat!”

Veronica wrapped an arm around Maxie's waist after she readied her power fist again. “Okay. I'll be ready in case one gets too close.” She began to lead her companion back towards the entrance of the Fort as quickly as she could. “What about Cass, Evanna?”

“She's watching that last boat! GO!” Evanna was shooting at the Legionaries while Veronica led Maxie to the boat, quickly getting him in once they got there. When Evanna had boarded, she quickly grabbed the oars and started to paddle as fast as she could.

“Give me the oars!” Veronica motioned to Evanna. “Isn't there one thing you still need to do?”

“Oh, right!” Evanna handed over the oars and took out the detonator. “It's time for fireworks!”

She pressed the button. And as the boat sailed back to Cottonwood Cove, a series of explosions rang out from behind, sending plumes of fire and smoke into the sky.

~ ~ ~

The group were exhausted as they disembarked from the boat. Veronica helped Maxie out while Cass and Evanna gathered their things. Arcade ran up to greet them.

“I've got the rest of the Followers helping with the freed slaves, so they'll be alright soon enough.” He looked over at Maxie. “I thought I told you to be careful?”

Maxie shook his head. “What's one more hit to the head, eh?”

Arcade gently wrapped an arm around Maxie's shoulders. “Now don't go tempting fate. I've grown rather fond of you.”

Veronica watched the two go, smiling sadly. She was gathering up her things and was about to head back to the room that Maxie had in Freeside when Evanna stopped her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Veronica was a little sharper than normal. Then she heaved out a sigh. “Sorry. It's just... I've had a lot on my mind. I was reminded of someone.” Her tone made it clear she was unwilling to go into detail.

“Oh.” Evanna had gotten the hint. “I'll see you later?” She was starting to make her way back towards Freeside.

~ ~ ~

A couple of days later, Maxie had recovered from his injury from his plan to storm the Fort. He was just getting dressed when he heard a knock at his door. “Come on in.”

Veronica opened the door, looking somewhat nervous. “Hey Maxie. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Trust me, this ain't that bad.” He'd just strapped on his Pip-Boy when he loooked over and noticed how nervous Veronica looked. “You okay?”

“I... I wanted to ask you something. Do you think you can look for someone for me?” Veronica's gaze drifted away. “I've just been... thinking about it. Seeing you and Arcade so close reminded me...” Maxie prompted her to continue. “I was thinking of a woman I knew during my time actively serving in the Brotherhood. We were very close. Lovers. But Father Elijah, who was in charge of the chapter here in the Mojave... he hated it.”

“What a miserable old shit. Guess he had nothing better to do than gatecrash.”

“Seemed that way. He wanted everyone in the Brotherhood to be focused on procreating so he split us up. I'd give anything to find where she is now.” Veronica managed to meet Maxie's gaze again. “I know you have your own shit to worry about but I feel that you'd be the right one to ask. Would you... would you help me find her?”

Maxie rested his more human hand on Veronica's shoulder. “Of course. You deserve to be happy. And given how much you've helped me lately? It's only fair that I return the favour. C'mon then, let's start looking, eh?”

“Will Arcade let you go long enough, you think?”

“I think so.” Maxie chuckled, grabbing his bag and making sure he had his trusty .44 Magnum with him. “Besides, he knows I don't do well sitting still for too long. You got any leads?”

“There is an old Brotherhood bunker that I remember Father Elijah using as a base in the Mojave for some time. We can start there.”

Maxie gestured to the door. “Ladies first. And maybe on the way, we can find you a nice dress to wear? I'll bet your lover would adore seeing you in a lovely dress.”

Veronica's face lit up. “That would be wonderful. Let's go!”


End file.
